


Autopsy Gremlin

by aHostileRainbow



Series: Palmer, James Palmer [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aHostileRainbow/pseuds/aHostileRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still breathing hard, Jimmy glanced up and his eyes widened in something like horror at the realization that he was close enough to Anthony DiNozzo to kiss him. Follow-up to "Palmer, James Palmer".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autopsy Gremlin

"No, Abby!" Jimmy shrieked as he dove under her desk to avoid the buzzing needle driving inexorably for his sensitive skin.

"But, Jimmy! You love the design and I know it would look great on you and I promise it won't even hurt that much, I'm really good at this!" Jimmy shut his eyes quickly to avoid Abby's unbeatable puppy eyes – and don't ask him how a girl in that much black leather could pull off puppy-innocence.

"I do like the design, Abby, but  _not on me!_ " The last three words rose steadily in pitch as Jimmy leapt out from under the desk and dove through Abby's assailing arms. Casualties from their chase were spread throughout the lab and office space, the trashcan by her desk soon joining the debris as Jimmy made a run for the elevator.

Panting, Jimmy frantically pressed the up-button, leaning on it and whimpering in the back of his throat as Abby stalked slowly toward him, savoring her imminent victory. Of course, Jimmy's luck chose that moment to kick in and the doors  _ding_ ed open. Not expecting the lucky break, Jimmy fell through the opened doors and into a pair of steady hands.

Still breathing hard, Jimmy glanced up and his eyes widened in something like horror at the realization that he was close enough to Anthony DiNozzo to kiss him. He instinctively tried to move away in his panic, but Tony's grip on his arms was firm. Jimmy nearly groaned aloud at his gods-cursed luck, his breathing rate picking right back up and pushing toward hyperventilation with impressive rapidity. Tony seemed to finally take notice from his explanations a la Abby and frowned down at Jimmy, quickly manhandling him to the nearest chair. Gesturing impatiently for Abby to put away the needle, only raising an eyebrow when she pouted, Tony gripped Palmer's pale chin and forced the man to meet his eyes.

"Breathe, Palmer. In…and out." Tony's calm, firm, warmth-inspiring voice soon broke through Jimmy's panic and he slowed his breathing through an effort of will to match the other man's slow instructions. A minute later, Tony stepped back, but kept a hand casually on Jimmy's shoulder as he smiled easily and praised, "Much better." Jimmy flushed under the positive attention from someone who hardly ever looked at him – then wanted to beat his head repeatedly against the wall for being such a lovesick girl.

Despite this, it still seemed much too soon when Tony removed his hand and turned to Abby.

"Alright, Abs, what's with the sudden urge to assault our favorite Autopsy Gremlin?" Jimmy flushed again at the nickname that he heard still more often than his given name, and was thankful Tony had his back to him.

Abby's mildly demented grin, however, was something he could have done without seeing. "Tony! It's only assault if he's not willing and he is, deep down. He's been admiring my latest design for weeks and thought I didn't realize! So, I decided to tattoo it for him. That's all." Tony only raised an eyebrow, nearly immune to Abby-induced insanity by that point. "That sounds like a great idea, Abs, but did you ask him whether he wanted to have his skin permanently Picasso-ed?" Abby didn't even bother to pretend sheepishness, only smiling sweetly.

"I think I know how to read Jimmy by now, Tony." Jimmy raised his eyes, horrified at her knowing tone, and watched as if in slow motion as her eyes flashed briefly to Tony, then to him, and winked teasingly. He could almost feel all the color draining from his skin.

Tony, of course, chose that moment to turn to him for a response and through his mortification, Jimmy was self-aware enough to acknowledge the warmth he felt under Tony's obvious concern.

"You alright there, Palmer? You look pretty pale." Jimmy stifled the urge to sigh and only stuttered out something vaguely resembling a reassurance. Apparently, it was enough to satisfy Tony whose curiosity seemed to have finally peaked as he questioned Abby, "Hey, Abs, what's this design?"

Abby grinned but relented gracefully under Palmer's pleading eyes, "Just a little something I was doodling for a cousin, Tabitha. She wanted her and her boyfriend, Dylan's, initials done Gothic." Tony nodded, interest dissipating. With a last glance for Palmer and a reminder to Abby to call with any updates, he was back in the elevator, already on the phone with Gibbs, an obedient "Yes, Boss!" echoing before the doors closed.

Abby's grin faded as Jimmy stared at the spot Tony had last stood, his soft brown eyes sad and distant. She was unusually subdued when she finally spoke, moving to wrap her arms around Jimmy, who didn't move.

"Oh, Jimmy."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any roughness, threw this together in a half hour. Dedicated to Leona Esperanza for reminding me how fun it is to torment sweet Jimmy. And in case you missed it, this is complete in itself but technically a follow-up to my oneshot: Palmer, James Palmer.


End file.
